Its Hard to Know in this
by xox breezy
Summary: A mix of Action and Love. When The trio and Ginny are left alone at the burrow, what will happen? HGRW, HPGW R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: These are J.K Rowlings Characters books, etc.**

"Hello? Harry, Are you allowed to use your Aunt and Uncles phone?" Said Hermione Granger. She was in her room when he pink telephone rang, She was finishing up her homework for Potions. "Okay..Okay." She said. "I'll see you there, No Harry schools 2 weeks away. Yes. Yes. Yes, Have you? WHAT? You need to finish it. Okay Bye Harry." Hermione hung up the phone, when she saw owl come in for her window. She took the parchment out and spread it out so it was readable.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hello. Have you had a nice summer? I had a pretty good summer. Harrys coming down to my house, you want to come to? We'll come by tomorrow, well use Floo Powder._

_Love,_

_Ron_

It said in Rons messy hand-writing. She quickly worte down "Yes, and See you soon. Love, Hermione". Hermione walked downstairs. "Mum!" She called. "Yes Dear?" Her Mother answered. "I'm going to Rons tomorrow with Harry, Okay?" Hermione said. A big grin spread across her mothers face. "Ronald Weasley? That charming young Boy?" Hermione grew red. 'Mum! Please don't say anything when he comes!" She ran upstairs to pack.

The next day, Ron arrived early at 10am, along with Harry and Ginny. "Hullo!" Hermione said she ran up and gave Ginny and huge hug along with Harry. She reached Ron and gave him a huge hug. When they broke apart both Hermione and Ron were red. Harry and Ginny were trying not to laugh.

"Well, er, we better go." Ron said, grabbing Hermiones trunk. Hermione raqn to her parents and gave them huge hugs. "Isn't he charming Hermione? Ron? I think hes a wonderful boy." Hermiones mother whispered to her. "Mum!" Hermione said blushing. She got into the fire place. "Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" She waved. "The Burrow!" Ron yelled throwing the powder on the ash in the fire place. In a second, they vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These are J.K Rowlings Charactors books, etc.**

* * *

A/N:Your reviews keep me going, REVIEW! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

As soon as they entered the door of the Burrow, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and Geroge. Mrs.Weasley hugged Hermione and then turned to Harry and gave him a motherly hug.

"Little Ronnie brought his Girlfriend over!" Fred said as George sniggered. The tips of Ron's ears became red while Hermione's face flushed. "Shut up, git." Ron mumbled.

"Now Ron, Hermione," George said looking at both of them, "This house is rated G which in the muggle world means 'General' and in turn, that means, not a lot of romance." George said. This time it was Fred who was sniggering. "Shut Up!" Ron said, this time his whole face was matching his flaming red hair. Hermione was unsuccessfully trying to ignore the humorous comments but her bashfulness was apparent. "Now that's enough out of you, Fred and George!" Mrs.Weasley said.

"I'm sorry to say, for the rest of the summer, your mother and I are going to Romania to visit Charlie." Mr.Weasley said. "Fred and me are going to the shop, so we won't be home at all," George said. "So its the four of you here..... alone," Mrs. Weasley said, "Ron and Ginny, keep the house clean, don't make a disastrous mess, clean up after your self, and well, er, nevermind." Mrs.Weasley said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made their good-byes, with hugs all around, and were followed shortly after by Fred and George, who the good businessmen they are, were going to the shop for a few hours of taking inventory. Hermione turned to her three friends. "So have you all finished your summer homework? You really should finish your it you know. Homework counts as your grade and if you don't complete—"

"Shut up Hermione, Its summer vacation." Ron said with an amused frown.

"Yes, and you have summer vacation homework that you NEED to do!" Hermione said, glaring at Ron.

"Well-" Started Ron. "Shut up, both of you." Harry said, Ginny nodded in agreement gratefully smiling at Harry. "By the way, Hermione you're staying in Percys old room, and Harry, Fred and George's." Ginny said. Hermione was glaring at Ron, as he glared back.

"Ron, will you get my trunk?" Hermione asked a few minutes later. "Fine." Ron said grudgingly, as he picked up the trunk and carried in to Percys room followed by Hermione.

"Ron?" She asked.

"What?" He answered.

"When did you become so strong?" She asked squeezing his muscle, feeding his ego.

"Er...." Ron blushed.

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks for bringing up my trunk." She said looking into his eyes.

"Your welcome." Ron answered simply.

"Um, so what did you do this summer?" She asked him, awkwardly.

"The usual; played quidditch, all that stuff, but not much. You?" He looked at her in interest as she answered.

"I went to France with my parents." Hermione said walking across the room to the bed and sitting down, patting the space next to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Harry were in the kitchen having a heated 'discussion' about plays of quidditch.

"No Ginny. We wouldn't win that way." Harry said, looking at her in exasperation, "Thats impossible.

"Shut up, Potter. I don't suppose you have a better way to win in that situation?" Ginny said smiling.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Harry said. " But lets not get into this right now. What do you say we go get Ron, the broomsticks, and go out and play some quidditch?" He said starting for the stairs.

"Alright." Ginny said following him out of the kitchen. She gave him a challenging look, "I'll race you up the stairs." Before he could respond she started racing up the stairs. He was only a few steps behind her.

"Aha! I won." Ginny bragged.

"Because it was completely unfair," Harry said grinning.

"Whatever." Ginny flipped her long red hair and walked into Percy's room.

"Did we interrupt something?" Ginny asked giggling, as she looked at a flustered Hermione and Ron.

"No!" Hermione said jumping up.

Harry shook his head, chuckling. "Hey mate, me and Ginny are going to play quidditch care to join us?" He asked turning to Ron.

"Ginny and I." Hermione corrected.

"Hermiiiioooone." Ron said annoyed, turning back to Harry, "Sure, let me grab my broom."

Ron jumped up and walked into his room and grabbed his most prized possession, his broom.

Harry and Ginny had their brooms and were outside waiting.

Hermione was outside sitting against a tree with a book. Ron rushed outside, "What are we playing with?" He asked Harry and Ginny.

"Ginny has two blow up balls." Harry answered, showing him the red and blue ball.

Ron got on his broom, threw the red ball to Harry, and Harry threw it to Ginny. Ginny dropped it in the pond in the back of the Weasley's yard.

"Oops!" She said looking at them. Hermione looked up from her book and shook her head laughing, and went back to her book.

"If you're truly sorry, you'll go in there and get it." Harry said, jokingly.

"Yeah Gin. Go get it." Ron said grinning. "Very funny." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny lowered their brooms and rested them against the house, pondering what to do.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took like..2-3 days to post it. I was gunna post it last night. But mah computer like tottaly crashed. Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 hopefull coming tomorrow, 25th, or 26th!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not my Characters, and all that Harry Potter stuff. Only the plot. **

"I'm not going in!" Ron and Harry say at the same time.

"Well someone has to, it would be irresponsible to just leave it in there" Hermione complained.

"Ginny should, since she let it drop into the pond in the first place." Ron mumbled. "She wouldn't dare to get in, silly girl, she'd be too scared to." He said to Harry who laughed.

"Excuse me!?" Harry stopped laughing as soon as Ginny said that. "I would to go in!" Ron laughed at his younger sister. "I bet you wouldn't!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Ginny stormed into the house and came out in an old white tank top and old shorts, that were much too small for her. She had an angry glare on her face, determined to prove her brother wrong.

Hermione stared at her. "You're going through with this?" She asked, shocked.

"Duh." Ginny answered.

The four teenagers walked to the edge of the pond.

Ginny walked past the others, with her nose in the air, took a deep breath, and dived into the murky water.

Harry laughed as Ron pushed Hermione into the pond.

When she came up from under the water, all of her clothes soaked, she glared at him. "Oh my god.... Ronald!" She yelled. He was bent at the waist laughing jovially at his friend. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

By then Harry was nearly on the ground laughing.

Ginny finally reached the ball, and then she threw it at Harry's face, hitting him hard. Ginny giggled at the shocked expression on Harry's face, she then got out of the pond and pushed Harry in, then jumped in after him.

They all swam around in the water. "Ahh!" Hermione screamed as she was being tugged under water. "Ron!" She said laughing. Ron came up from under the water; he was laughing as well.

After about an hour of fun in the pond, Ginny got out.

"Ew I'm all gross from that dirty water. I can't imagine what it's done to my hair." Ginny shivered at the thought.

"Ew!" Hermione shrieked. "I'm out of here too!" She jumped out. "Lets go change, Gin." Hermione said as the two girls walked inside.

"Girls..." Ron mumbled. "There not girls Ron, they're women." Harry said grinning. "Well, We better get out too." Ron said getting out. His shirt and pants were dripping water.

As soon as the boys approached the door the girls were at the door, dressed. Ginny was wearing another pair of short shorts and a tank top, as well as Hermione. Ron stared at Hermiones exposed legs in shock. "What are you wearing?! Ginny, you shouldn't be wearing that. Neither should you 'Mione!" Ron said, his eyes wide open.

"RRRRooonnn!" Ginny whined. "You're not our father, and you are not coming into my house in that!" She said looking at their clothes. "Stay here and we will get you some new clothes and towels." Ginny said as her and Hermione walked back into the house rolling their eyes.

Ginny and Hermione went to Ron's room and opened his drawers. Hermione picked out some denim jeans, and a maroon quidditch T-shirt for Ron. They went into Harry's bag and got him some jeans also but a plain blue T-shirt.

"Hermione go get the towels, they're in the hall closet." Ginny said folding up Harry's clothes and then Ron's.

Hermione came back with two yellow towels. "I'll go give them these." Hermione said, as she walked down the stairs. She opened the back door and looked at her two best friends. She noticed how Ron eyed her up and down and she blushed.

"Here are the towels, Ginny is getting your clothes together and will bring them down in a sec. Umm.....yeah, I'll go....help her." She glanced at Ron one last time befor going back inside.

Ginny passed Hermione going up the stairs and noticed the distracted look on her face. She went outside to give the boys their clothes and then went to check on Hermione..

"So, Hermione...?" Ginny said, smiling, deciding to be straightforward with her friend..

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You like Ron don't you? Just admit it!" Hermione blushed slightly.

"Okay, okay, a little, well maybe more then a little. But, it doesn't matter because I don't know how to tell him. You know what I mean?" Hermione said to Ginny.

"Yeah exactly, like Harry and I." Ginny said plopping down on the couch next to Hermione.

Harry and Ron were getting into their dry clothes outside.

"Ron, why don't you just tell Hermione you like her." Harry said.

"Like Hermione?? What? Well yeah okay I do, but, what if she doesn't like me...that way. I don't want to ruin our relationship over that. Do you think she may like me just a little bit more then a friend?" Ron said as he pulled on his T-shirt.

Harry stared at Ron. "Ron...You seriously haven't realized that by now? The whole school knows you two like each other! It's so obvious, that's why Fred and George are always teasing you two! Because they, and everyone else, know you like each other." Harry said. "Ron, sometimes you're just so stupid." He mumbled.

"Let's go inside." Ron suggested.

"Oh, Hullo!" Hermione said smiling at the boys.

"'Ello 'Mione, Ginny." Ron said.

"Well what should we do now?" Ginny asked.

"Homewo-" Hermione started. "I mean, Ginny and I should get dinner ready." Hermione said smiling. "What do you boys want?"

Ron's stomach growled loudly. "Anything," He said, smiling.

After Hermione and Ginny served dinner the group of friends enjoyed each other's company and had a grand time just talking. After a few hours they decided to go to bed.

"Good 'Night 'Mione, Gin." Ron and Harry said as Harry went to Fred and George's Room and Ron went to his room.

"'Night Gin," Hermione said waving good night.

"'Night 'Mione." Ginny said walking into her room and closing the door. Hermione did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Won't you ever learn? J.K Rowlings characters!

A/n; Hey! Chapter 4! Sorry I'm not as fast as some people with the stories. D

Reviews:

Hpchick13: Luv your stories!! Thank you!

Roe: Hmm...I have no clue. I just made it for a 'just-in-case'.

Frog: Full on flirting...I suppose there will be more love later!

Thanks for the reviews!

"AHHH!! NO!!!"

Hermione immediately woke up. "What's that?" She whispered to herself. She got out of bed, slipped on her slippers and opened the door to Ginnys room. "Ginny? Ginny?" She whispered pushing Ginny lightly. 'Whattt?" Ginny moaned.

"AHHHH!! NOO!!!!!"

Hermione jumped at the loud yell. "What is that?" Ginny asked. "I think it's Harry..." Hermione said. "Come on, let's go get Ron." Hermione walked out of the room into Ron's room and pushed Ron lightly. "Ron, Wake up." Hermione said quietly. "Umm, 'Mione, just to let you know, Ron would still be asleep if the house blew up." Ginny said. "Ugh! Ron, wake on..." Hermione said pushing him harder. She was getting impatient.

"Ron, wake up!" Hermione said pushing him harder, and yelling louder.

"Five more minutes Mummy..." Ron moaned. "Ugh! RONALD WEASLEY WAKEUP!" Hermione said threateningly.

"Okay! I'm up!" Ron said, sitting up. "Hermione? Ginny?" He asked, "What's going on?" "AHHH! UGHH!"

They all jumped at the yelling. "Its Harry...We don't know what's the matter." Ginny explained.

"Let's go then." Ron said hesitantly as Ginny led the way.

"OWWWW! HELP ME!" They heard Harry yell as they went into his room. Ginny went up and tried to wake him up. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry suddenly sat up in his bed, moaning and clutching his head. "My scar...burning..." Hermione looked at Ron scared.

"I think he's getting closer........Voldemort." Harry looked up, with pain in his eyes, at his friends.

"You...Think V-Voldemorts coming to the..Burrow?" Hermione said as she looked at Harry with a frightened look on her face.

"Soon." Harry said clutching his scar.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat with Harry until he fell into a restful sleep and then they went back to bed, each disturbed with their own thoughts.

Ginny couldn't sleep that night. 'You-know-who coming to the Burrow?' Said one voice in her head

'What if we die?' Another voice said

'Should we call the Order?'

'No, we're not sure you-know-who is coming here.'

'What if he does?'

'They won't!'

'But they might!' The voiced argued.

"Stop!" She whispered to herself. Finally, she fell asleep.

The next morning everyone was silent at breakfast, no one, except for Ron, interested in their food. "Um, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm?" He replied, distracted.

"When do you think, well, when is V-Voldemort coming?"

"I'm not sure, But I know he's close and I know he's coming after," He gulped, "Me."

Hermione looked up suddenly from her untouched plate of food, "What if we die?" she asked.

"We won't die." Ginny said. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Of course we'll die! We have no chance living if Harry's here and you-know-who is after him!" Ron said angrily, not thinking about what he was saying.

"Shut up Ron." Ginny said annoyed.

"Should we call the Order, or maybe your parents Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ginny said as Ron said "Yes," at the same time.

"Harry?" Hermione looked at Harry for an answer.

Harry looked at Ginny. "No, not yet."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Hermione was becoming impatient because she couldn't come up with a solution.

"I guess we're just going to have to wait it out and see what happens." Ginny looked around the group for affirmation. When they nodded their heads she said, "This whole thing is really depressing, lets go out to the pond for another swim. How about it?"

"Good idea Ginny," Hermione nodded to her and then they all headed up the stairs when Harry suddenly collapsed and let out a terrified yell.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ginny turned in horror to see Harry on the ground at the foot of the stairs with his eyes scrunched closed and his hands clutching his forehead.

(A/N; Thanks to my editor, Mia!)


End file.
